Jessica McCarney
Jessica McCarney, more commonly referred to as Jessie, is a young rookie agent for the Department of Homeland Security and is a main character key to solving the mystery behind the Willamette Incident in Dead Rising. She was sent to Willamette with her partner Brad Garrison to find Dr. Barnaby and safely escort him out of the mall. As Jessie discovers the details behind the Willamette Incident, she allies with Frank West to help him solve the mystery surrounding the outbreak. She is found in the Security Room for most of the story, and watches closely over the security monitors, keeping Frank informed if she sees anything that may be of interest. She communicates to Frank using the Transceiver. Story Mode Note: For more information on Dead Rising's full story, see 72 Hour Mode and case files. This article only covers Jessie McCarney's role. Introduction Jessie is first met in the security room after Frank is the last survivor to make it to safety. She notices Frank's camera and asks to take a look at his pictures. She sees a photo of Dr. Barnaby that Frank has taken, but does not disclose any information to him about it. She is initially distrusting of Frank, and keeps her motives secret. Case 1-1: A Dangerous Encounter Jessie notices Brad being attacked by Carlito Keyes on the security monitors and leaves to aid him. While going through the warehouse she is attacked by Frank with a fire extinguisher, as he mistook her for a zombie. Jessie sprains her ankle as he falls, and has no choice but to give her handgun to Frank so he'll help Brad while she goes back to the security room. Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor Jessie has been in the security room watching the monitors. She sees Dr. Barnaby being taken by Carlito and sends Frank and Brad to rescue him from the Entrance Plaza before he is suspended into a group of zombies. Case 2-3: Medicine Run When Frank and Brad return to the Security Room from rescuing Dr. Barnaby, Jessie tends to the injured Brad, who has suffered a gunshot to the leg. Jessie asks Frank to get medicine for Brad as he is running a high fever. She will watch over Brad while Frank goes to get the medicine. Case 3-1: The Professor's Past When Dr. Barnaby wakes up, he overhears Frank mention Santa Cabeza to Jessie. When he starts to act suspicious, Jessie starts to question him. He refuses to speak after seeing Frank's camera, so Jessie is left to interrogate Barnaby privately to see what she can learn. Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza Brad and Jessie are waiting for Frank when he comes back with a badly injured Isabela. After she wakes up, Brad interrogates her. She tells them about the truth behind Santa Cabeza as a zombified Dr. Barnaby emerges from the closet and attacks Jessie. He is immediately killed with a gunshot to the head by Brad. Case 8-1: Jamming Device Jessie, optimistic about rescue, is still worried that she cannot contact headquarters. Isabela remembers that Carlito has a computer that she may be able to use to gather information located in their secret hideout. She tells Frank that she will lead him to their hideout. Case 8-3: Jessie's Discovery After learning of Carlito's plan to blow up the mall, Frank and Brad leave to the underground tunnels to stop him. Isabela and Frank then leave to see if they can get information from Carlito's computer in his hideout. While they are gone, Jessie spots Carlito getting captured by Larry Chiang, and alerts Frank to go and investigate. The Facts After Larry is killed, Frank and Isabela are able to disable the jamming device, allowing Jessica to finally establish communication with DHS Headquarters. She soon learns that DHS has denied any involvement or existence of the situation and that Special Forces are coming to get rid of any evidence. Two Special Force Soldiers who arrive confront Jessie. They tell her that she will be taken into custody and will be free to go if she says nothing about the incident. She then attacks the agent, revealing that she was bitten and infected by Dr. Barnaby. The second soldier will also succumb to the zombified Jessie. If Frank reaches the security room, he finds the deceased soldiers and the zombified Jessie wandering nearby. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Jessie is found on the Rooftop, from 6:19:00 to 7:00:00. She is hostile but unarmed. When killed, she drops spoiled meat, a rotten pizza and an apple. Trivia *If you take a photo of her while she is in zombie form, you will get the Snuff Shot: J achievement. *Jessie makes a cameo appearance in Frank's Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars ending along with Brad Garrison. *In the initial trailer for Dead Rising, it shows Jessie running through the maintenance tunnels, presumably being chased by zombies. Then it shows a bloody Jessie sitting against a wall as Frank takes a picture of her, hinting that she was originally supposed to die much earlier in the story. http://ca.ign.com/videos/2005/10/04/dead-rising-xbox-360-trailer-x05-trailer?objectid=748396 *In Dead Rising Mobile, Jessie is now playable if you update the game. Gallery JessicaMcCarney.png|Jessie's notebook photo. Dead-rising-20060724081726441 640w.jpg|Artwork of Jessie. Jessica McCarney.jpg|Artwork of Jessie. Jessie Model.jpg|Jessie 3D Model. Deadrising jessie portrait.jpg|Jessie, sitting at her desk. 37777777777777.jpg|Jessica on the phone deadrising-xbox360screenshots751301barnaby.jpg|Jessie attacked by Dr. Barnaby. 39999999999.jpg|Zombified Jessie. Zombie Jessie.png|Zombified Jessie. TatsuCapFrankEnding.png|Jessie in Franks ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom- Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Victims